


A moment like this

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, House Cleaning, Kissing, Messy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: “I know I came here to ask you to help me but how about I help you? What are you up to this weekend?”“Um. Nothing much. Sleeping.” He shruggedAmy grinned at him “Great. I’m going to help you sort this place out."Amys OCD gets the better of her after seeing Jakes apartment and Jake doesn't say no to spending time with his partner.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A moment like this

**Author's Note:**

> No real place on a the timeline, just abit of light fluff because I felt like it.
> 
> I think this is just going to be one chapter unless anyone fancies another chapter? Let me know. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Amy knew he was her best option, but asking for his help meant she had to swallow her pride, having already told him she could solve this alone. She picked up her phone and selected his number. Sitting back in her chair she looked out across the floor as people were leaving to go home.

_Jake, it’s me. I need a favour. Please._

_Go on_

_My case. I have hit a wall. Can you…urgh, can you review the case notes and tell me what you think. I’m missing something, it’s right there but I can’t get it_

_So you are finally asking for the help of Jacob Sherlock Peralta-_

_Never mind_

_No. Its fine. Come over to mine?_

_Fine. I’m just leaving the precinct. See you in twenty?_

_Noice_

She knew it would also probably mean she would have to hear _I said you would need my help_ at some point too _._ Amy took a deep breath as she held up her hand to his apartment door, giving it a loud three raps she waited. She heard footsteps then the turn of the lock, as the door opened she was greeted by her grinning partner and the noise of what sounded like Die Hard. 

“Santiago! Come in. You are just in time for Friday night Die Hard”

“Great” she said walking in as he pushed the door shut behind her. Her eyes widened as she took in the carnage of his apartment “Oh wow, Jake…”

“What?”

“You are a grown ass adult. How on earth can you not manage to tidy up after yourself?”

Jake looked around at his studio apartment. It was once Gina’s but after she took over Nana’s apartment from him and he moved in here, he had less space and therefore more mess. Admittedly, he had been able to sell a few things – the multiple massage chairs and decks for example but he still had a lot of stuff that didn’t have a home and he had been here for months now.

“A little less criticism please. I’ve agreed to help you. I would appreciate it if you didn’t turn your nose up at my bachelor pad”

Amy sniffed “Batchelor pad? It’s more like an unloved college dorm room” she said using her foot to push at a lone sock and empty orange soda bottle.

“Maybe, but I actually think my college dorm room got more action than this place has seen recently” he said dejectedly, looking around the room. Amy watched him, before a thought came to her.

“I know I came here to ask you to help me but how about I help you? What are you up to this weekend?”

“Um. Nothing much. Sleeping.” He shrugged

Amy grinned at him “Great. I’m going to help you sort this place out. No-“ she held up her hands “don’t argue. We will turn it into a place that people might actually want to step in to.”

“You’d give up your weekend to help me?” Jake asked slowly as Amy nodded “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. You said you’d help me with my case and I’ll help you sort this place out, I enjoy stuff like that. I’m sure you’ll feel better for it. Besides, now Teddy and I aren’t together anymore, it will keep me busy.”

Jake thought about it for a moment, he was able to spend a whole weekend with Amy Santiago. Just him and her. “Fine. You can help me. Now, fill me in on the details of your case and I’ll give you my expert thoughts.”

Amy rolled her eyes then smiled as she followed Jake to his kitchenette, watching as he put his coffee machine on.

* * *

Waking early Saturday morning, without the need of an alarm, Amy led for a while before she got out of bed, stretching and headed to the bathroom. She had told Jake they were starting early so she showered and dressed in yoga pants, sports bra, tank and a hoodie, she had dressed for comfort. Pulling on a pair of converse, she grabbed her bag, phone and keys and left. She made sure she stopped to get him a coffee and some breakfast.

Standing outside his door she knocked loudly. It was just after 9am. She knew Jake well enough to know he would either be in bed still or not dressed so when he answered the door fully dressed she was slightly shocked.

“Oh. You are up.”

“Of course, don’t be so surprised, you said be ready for nine and so I am” he looked pleased with himself as he stepped aside, letting Amy in.

She handed him the coffee cup and paper bag containing a pain au chocolat. “Breakfast, I thought you’d need it” she said as she pulled a note pad and pen from her bag. “Thanks” he said taking the items and watching Amy as she put her bag down and walked around, scribbling on her pad.

“Um, Santiago. Whatchu writing?” he said taking a sip of his coffee

“Just what needs to be done. We have two days Jake. We need a plan, I’m making one”

Jake shrugged, but secretly impressed at her efficiency. “So what’s the plan?” he asked

“We start on the boxes you haven’t even unpacked. You need a keep pile and a thrift pile. You’ll probably need a trash pile too.” She said, an impish grin spreading across her face

“Hurtful that you assume _any_ of my stuff is trash, but continue.”

“You need to sort clean laundry from dirty laundry, if in doubt, it’s dirty. Dirty stuff we take to the laundrette later, we put away any clean items. I brought cleaning products, they are in my car, so we can tackle the kitchen and bathroom. There’s still more on here” she poked at her pages “but we will just work down it and tick it off as we go.”

Jake finished his pastry, and dusted crumbs from his hoodie “let’s get started then” he said waving a hand above his head.

………….

Jake looked over at Amy who was sat surrounded by his things. Her hair that was tied up in a messy bun had lose tendrils falling. He smiled as he watched her brush some away from her face. He refused to waste his precious weekend sorting these boxes out but doing it with Amy, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

As Amy sat going through Jakes things, she couldn't help but think about their partnership. If someone had told her when they first met that she would willingly give up her weekend to help him (and spend time with him) she would of laughed in their face. They had come a long way in the couple of years they had worked together. Sure, he was still immature and goofy and messy but actually he was also thoughtful, and kind and always had her back, even if he still made fun of her. 

The fact that she preferred his company to that of Teddy's was when she started to realise that her and Teddy were not going to work. Not that she had feelings for Jake (she was sure she didn't), just, if she would rather be with someone that wasn't her boyfriend, there were problems. 

“Ugghhh Santiago. Please can we stop? I’m starving. It’s gone two and we have been working non stop since after nine.” Jake said dropping his head dramatically on a nearby box. Taking pity on him, Amy stood up from her place on the floor where she was surrounded by bags and boxes.

“Yeah, OK. Look, we can take your clothes to the laundrette and drop this stuff at the thrift store.” She held out her hands to him, wiggling her fingers until he settled his fingers on hers and she helped pull him to his feet. As Jake smiled down at her she felt an odd jolt in her tummy, butterflies almost. Quickly releasing his hands she turned and picked up a bag. Jake stood watching her, amusement on his face. Jake knew he liked Amy, and he had had time to get used to it, but he was never sure if she liked him back. 

Amy was flustered and it wasn’t like her. She was normally composed and together. He was her friend. That was it. 

………….

After a couple of trips they had loaded the items into Jakes car, first stopping off to put his clothes in on a service wash and then to a thrift store. They grabbed food which was a chicken salad for Amy and a meatball sub for Jake and took it back to his.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, Amy looked around at what they had accomplished so far and checked a few things off of the list. Poking at a bit of chicken with her fork she raised it to her mouth stopping as she noticed Jake watching her “What?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh nothing.” He replied, biting into his sub. Then after a few moments he spoke “I was just wondering what happened with you and Teddy, s’all. You haven’t really spoken about it.”

Amy sipped at her water bottle and gave a small, half smile as she put it down. “Not much to say really. He didn’t challenge me, he was too eager to please and agree with me and the connection that had been there, disappeared very quickly and it turned out we didn’t really have much in common, I guess.”

Jake nodded, screwing up his wrapper. Amy continued “I never saw me and him as a long term thing. I usually hate break ups but this wasn’t that bad and actually, I felt relieved after it happened.”

“Dude did seem a bit...boring?”

“Hmmm. That’s one word for him. I mean, he was lovely but something was missing.”

Jake stayed quiet for a moment, as she looked back at him, before getting up “Better get on otherwise we will be here into next week. What’s next on the list?”

Amy dropped her gaze and looked over her list. “Dust those shelves so we can start putting your keep things away. The duster and polish are over there” she pointed to her cleaning bucket “Spray the cloth, not the shelves”

He found the bottle of pledge and yellow cloth and took them to the shelves. Following Amy’s instructions he wiped over the corner shelves until they were dust free and clean. He then wiped down the drawer and cupboard fronts, and then inside the cupboards. As Amy cleaned the kitchen and sorted through the few items he had, Jake put his things out on the shelves, he put clothes that Amy had already neatly folded into the drawers and his many pairs of sneakers on the shoe rack behind the door.

By the end of Saturday, the small studio apartment was already miles better than the previous night. Amy, feeling pleased with their work stood back and admired their efforts so far. “Well Jake, we’ve done a lot more than I thought we would today, we do make a really good team” she mused as she checked her watch “I’m going to head off but I’ll be back tomorrow. You can have a lay in seeing as the to do list is almost done. I’ll be over at ten?”

“Or do you wanna get dinner?” he asked, not wanting her to leave him just yet.

“You paying?” she asked cheekily

“Yeah I’ll pay, as a thank you. Polish?”

“Mmm, yes please”

Jake pulled out his phone and ordered as Amy went to lift a box off of his brown, leather sofa. A framed photo caught her eye. Putting the box down by her feet she sat down on the sofa and lifted the photo out. It was Jake and Gina, both in baggy jeans and with long hair, they must of been about seventeen or eighteen.

“Admiring my long locks Santiago?” Jake asked as he sat down next to her.

“And the earring” she scoffed

“Hey. It was the nineties, I had a nose piercing too but that didn’t work out. What? We were cool.” He said as Amy raised her brows at him. “If you say so pineapples”

“Really? I thought we had this conversation before?” Jake whined as he poked Amy’s arm

“You made the mistake of telling me” she laughed, swatting his hand away playfully.

“Yeah, that’s on me” he sighed, flopping back against the back of the sofa, stretching his arms up over his head “I’ve actually really enjoyed today, so uh, thanks”

Amy looked surprised for a moment “Oh, no worries.” She adjusted her position and smiled at him “It was actually fun hanging out with you. Just us. Seems like you aren’t always a butthead” she laughed as he looked back in mock shock.

“Harsh, Santiago”

Amy leant forward and put the photo back in the box “This needs to go up there” Amy gestured to the mezzanine floor. “Weird question but do you have any tools?”

“Tools? Santiago, are you asking me if I have _sex_ toys?”

“What? NO! I’m asking if you have tools. Like a drill, a screwdriver. Why would I ask you...you know what, never mind.”

He sat grinning at her “I knew what you meant. I just like teasing you. It’s too easy. And no I don’t have any tools. Why?”

Folding her arms she made a face at him “Urgh. Don’t you get fed up teasing me? I asked because I’m guessing you want to put up your hoop and dartboard”

“I definitely want them put up. I could ask Terry. He probably has Dad stuff like that. And I could never get bored teasing you. I hope you realise I do it because I _like_ you, not because I want to be _mean_.”

“I shall bring my tools tomorrow.” Amy said “I’d hate to think what you would do if you didn’t like me”

“Lucky for you, you don’t have to find out”

Amy blushed as they kept eye contact for slightly longer than she was comfortable with. What was going on? She had grown to like Jake over the past few years but just recently she found herself craving his company and attention. Even with his messy, childish ways, he was rapidly becoming her favourite person. The person she liked to confide in and talk things over with.

They were interrupted by the door buzzer going “Good. The food is here, I’m starving” she mumbled as she stood up and went to let in the delivery person.

* * *

When Amy returned the following morning, she was pleased to see Jake had put the boxes of things to keep up out of the way like she had suggested. He had set up his lamps on side tables and next to his bed and had put out a Die Hard framed poster to be put up.

Jake stood and watched, impressed, as Amy marked, measured and drilled holes, fixing his games and picture to the wall. “I’m not gunna lie Amy, seeing you doing that, it turns me on.”

Amy smiled, rolling her eyes, as she packed away her tools. “You can sweep up the mess and cool yourself down, horndog” she said pointing at the brick dust on the floor. “I’m going to sort the bathroom then we can go out and pick up your clothes and then we are almost done.”

Jake felt a pang of disappointment as he realised their weekend was almost over. He knew he would be seeing her at work tomorrow, and he sat opposite her, and he would be working with her but he hadn’t ever really spent this sort of time with her. Not just the two of them, not since their worst date bet.

“Wow. Amy. I could eat in here. In fact, I might just do that tonight” Jake said looking around the bathroom, impressed. It looked so fresh and it smelled so clean. His small amount of toiletries were together on a shelf, towels were folded and hung over the radiator. The mirror was smear free and his shower curtain was hanging on all the rings, properly.

“At least you can know you won’t catch dysentery, or worse, in here now.”

“Hey. It was _never_ that bad!”

“I beg to differ. I’ve left you the bits you need to keep it clean” she said bending to open a small door “in here”.

“Thanks Ames”

Her eyes flicked up at him. Ames? That was new and oddly she didn’t mind it.

“You’re welcome. Let’s go get your clothes.” Amy said pulling at his sleeve as she guided him away from the bathroom and into the main living area.

Returning half an hour later, Amy gave Jake the job of putting the clean clothes away whilst she skilfully put fresh sheets on his bed and tidied a few more items away. “And we are done.” She said with her hands on her hips.

Jake had to admit, it looked, felt and smelled clean. Without boxes littering the floor, the room looked bigger, despite a bed taking up the most of it and his favourite things were on the shelves.

“Oh. I almost forgot. I have something...” she went over to a canvas bag she had brought with her and pulled out a set of exposed bulb lights. “For the wall” she explained, walking over to the brick wall. Between them, they artistically hung the lights, Jake switching them on “Amazing. Great gift Ames.”

There it was again. Just the way he said it, had her cheeks warming and she had to stop the urge to reach out and touch him.

“So, anyway. That’s it. You are done. Now, if you bring a lady back it won’t be so horrifying for her” and even as she said it she knew she didn’t want to think about other women in here with him. Was she jealous? No. Amy Santiago didn’t get jealous. Why would she get jealous over Jake and _other women_?

“Ha! Thank you. Although, I’m not sure I want anyone in here messing it up now” he said rubbing at his neck. She gave him a brief smile before going to over to collect her things. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yup.” He walked her the short distance to the door, reaching with the handle at the same time as Amy did. His fingers closed over hers and he acted slowly in removing them as the door started to open. Amy heard his breath hitch, or was it hers, she was unsure as her eyes met his. Their bodies within a foot of each other, she watched his face as she felt frozen to the spot. If physical sparks were visible they would of been surrounded, you could almost hear it in the air around them.

“I’vegottago” Amy said in a rush, breaking the silence and moving towards the doorway, feeling a hand grasp hers she stopped, turning as her hand was tugged.

She was met with Jakes brown eyes as he pulled her to him and kissed her. In slight shock it took her a moment to react; but letting her bags fall, she reached up so her fingers could rest at his neck and jaw. His hands were splayed on her back, holding her flush to him. All she could think was how right this felt, like, why hadn't they done it before. 

Jake was the first to break the kiss, resting his forehead on hers as they caught their breath.

Suddenly feeling awkward and shy Amys eyes widened in realisation of what had just happened “I’ve really got to go” Amy whispered breaking the silence. And that’s exactly what she did. Dipping to gather her bags she hurried off down the hall to the stair well, Jake stood in his door way rubbing at his neck as he did when he was unsure or nervous.

“Shit” he said out loud to himself as he stepped back into his apartment.

………….

“Amy and I kissed”

“WHAT? TELL ME EVERYTHING!”

“Charles, dude, you need to calm down. I need to talk about it but I can’t if you are flapping and hyperventilating.”

“Sorry, sorry. You’re right. Tell. Me. Everything.” Charles said covering his mouth as he tried to suppress a grin.

Jake let out a sigh as he sat down on Charles sofa, beer in hand as he told Charles about Amy coming to his Friday evening, and how they had spent all weekend together sorting his apartment.

“I wouldn’t of kissed her if I didn’t think she didn’t feel the same. I could feel it. I could see it on her face. I’m so sure. Or at least I was. Now, I’m doubting myself”

“No. She likes you. Who wouldn’t. With those big brown eyes-“

“Charles!”

“Okay, let’s think about this. Its still early. You’ve got time to go to hers now, talk before work tomorrow. I would put everything I have on her feeling the same as you. I’m still unsure why you came here and not there anyway?”

“I wanted to talk I guess. I’m not imaging this am I? There is definitely something there and now Teddy is no longer in the picture...” he trailed off as he thought back their conversation

_I mean, he was lovely but something was missing_

He had purposely not picked at that thread but now, he found, he was desperate to know what she meant.

“Just go to her Jakey”

Jake put his bottle down and stood abruptly. “Thanks Charles. Wish me luck”

“I didn’t really say anything but you don’t need luck. You two are destined to be Americas dream couple”

Jake gave him a quick wave as he hastily left Boyle daydreaming. So he was going to go to Amy’s, that much he did know, but what he was going to say was another thing. He was more of a wing it and see kinda guys rather than a planner. He liked to be spontaneous and he enjoyed the rush that came with being impulsive. He had a fifteen minute drive to Amy’s from Charles basement.

More than once he considered just going home and dealing with the awkwardness tomorrow. That would usually be how he played things, but not tonight and not with Amy, she was too important to hurt and her friendship to him was far too valuable.

Pulling up outside Amy’s apartment block he shut off the engine, took a deep breath and hot out of his car. He found himself counting the steps of the stoop as he entered the building and counting again as he climbed the set of stairs, slowing his pace as he headed down the short hall to Amy’s front door. Raising a hand to knock he stopped as he heard a shriek come from inside along with the sound of glass breaking.

“Amy!” he called as his fist pounded on the door “Amy! It’s me. Its Jake” he called as he pressed his ear to the door. He didn’t have a chance to react as the door suddenly flung open, leaving him stumbling over the threshold. Letting out a shriek of his own, he just managed to save himself before whipping round to face the door and a confused Amy.

“Peralta! What are you doing?”

“What am I doing? Why are you screaming?” his face looked cartoon panicky as he looked about. Amy’s brows drew together before her mouth formed an O.

“Spider. It made me jump. Why are you here?”

“Oh. Is it still...uh, is it on the loose?”

“Yes it is. And you didn’t answer my question” she said shutting the door and walking past him. Making her way towards the kitchen, she pulled herself up onto the counter that separated the dining area and kitchen, peering over.

Jake cautiously followed her, walking round the side of the counter he saw a smashed glass and in the middle of the carnage sat a medium sized spider. Noticing Amy was bare foot, he stepped carefully around the larger parts of glass and took another glass from a nearby open cupboard. Amy watched as he stealthily crept up on the spider, covering it with a glass and standing with a dramatic shudder. “Gotcha! Jake one, Spidey Klum nil. Brush?”

Amy pointed to the sink “That cupboard” she said smiling as he found the dustpan and brush.

“Was that the bravest thing you have seen?” Jake asked as he started sweeping the broken glass up. Amy had brought her legs up and was now sat crossed legged on her counter top. A elbow rested on her knee and her chin resting on her hand.

“I mean, I am a police officer, I see people head into dangerous situations everyday-“ noticing he had stopped sweeping and was looking up at her from his crouched position, she grinned “Yes Jake. It was the bravest thing I’ve seen. Thank you.”

He continued to sweep, then “I came to talk to you, about earlier, that’s what I was doing. Out there” he jabbed at the door with the brush “ but I uh, I panicked when I heard you scream.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah” they stayed quiet until Jake finally stood up, confident he had collected all the bits of glass, luckily it wasn’t too bad. “So do we just leave him there?”

“Hell no. He’s out stayed his welcome. He owes me a new glass too” Amy said pouting. Laughing, Jake took a takeaway leaflet off the refrigerator and slid it under the glass. “Right Spidey, pick a window. I’m kindly asking you to leave.”

Amy hopped off the side and moved to a window by her living room. Sliding the sash window up she stood back, gesturing to the open window “The perps exit route”

Smirking, Jake walked over, leaned towards the window and outstretched his arms. Once his hands were safely outside, he released the spider. Standing back in the room, he handed Amy the glass and leaflet “There you go. Safe.”

“Thank you. Although I’m sure I could of managed on my own”

“Oh sure, that high pitched squeal sounded like you had it under control-owww!” Jake rubbed at the bicep Amy had lightly hit.

“It was shock. That’s all. So you wanted to talk?”

“Mmhmm” he nodded, biting his bottom lip.

………….

Sitting on Amy’s sofa, drink in hand he waited until she sat down “So, about earlier, at mine” he started. _Just rip the bandaid off_ he had told himself “I’m sorry if I overstepped the mark by kissing you-“

“No, Jake, don’t apologise. Its okay. I’m glad you did, I didn’t mean to freak out and run away”

“You’re glad I _kissed_ you?”

Amy nodded “Yeah. I was never going to be brave enough to make the first move.”

Jake looked at her with what could only be described as _heart eyes_ “Ames. I really like you. Romantic Stylez”

“I like you too Jake. Uh, _romantic stylez"_

"Coolcoolcoolcoolcool" 

They sat smiling at each other for a few moments, taking in the enormity of their revelations, Jake mostly still unable to believe Amy liked him back. He was so messy, so unorganised, so late for everything and she was the polar opposite.

“So what does this mean?” Amy started “Do we go on a date, do we tell people?”

“A date sounds like a good place to start and how about we just keep it light and breezy and between us...and probably Boyle.” He said looking sheepishly at her.

“Boyle?” she questioned

Jake set his drink down on a coaster and took Amy’s hand in his “Yeah. I’m sorry. I needed to talk, about the weekend, what I did, uh kissing you. He’s my buddy.”

“Jake, it’s alright. Its fine. So a date. Tomorrow after work, dinner?”

“Yes. Definitely. And now I’d better go. I know it’s close to your bedtime. I don’t want to be responsible for you not getting your full eight hours of sleep, grumpy Amy is no one’s friend.” Jake smirked as he stood from the sofa. Amy stood with him, still holding his hand in one of hers. With her free hands she hesitantly reached to up his jaw, her thumb rubbing along it, inviting him to dip his head until her lips could reach his.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, almost shy and as Amy broke away, she noticed Jakes eyes were still closed. After a second or two he slowly opened them. “I like the feel of your lips on mine” he whispered.

Amy let out a small sniff of laughter “Jake Peralta, you say the cutest things!”

“Don't tell anyone. I have a rep to maintain" he said as he placed a kiss on the end of her nose. 


End file.
